Sons of Sirius
The Sons of Sirius Motorcycle Club (SOSMC) '''is a worldwide one-percenter motorcycle club whose members typically ride Harley-Davidson motorcycles and is considered an organized crime syndicate by the U.S. Department of Justice. Common nicknames for the club are the "S.O.S.", "the Hounds", and "the Black and Red". History The Sons of Sirius were originally formed in 1948 in San Marcos, NM by Caesar Marrok, Juan Perro, and Pyos Zolner. The FBI asserts that the Son's support themselves primarily through drug dealing, trafficking in stolen goods, and extortion, and that they fight over territory and the illegal drug trade and collect $1 million in illegal income annually. Members As part of becoming a full member, an individual must pass a vote of the membership and swear some level of allegiance to the club. The club has unique club patches adorned with the term SOSMC that are worn on the rider's vest, known as colors. In the club, some amount of hazing may occur during the prospecting period, ranging from the mandatory performance of menial labor tasks for full patch members to sophomoric pranks. During this time, the prospect may wear the club name on the back of their vest, but not the full logo. To become a full member, the prospect must be voted on by the rest of the full club members. Successful admission simply requires permission from the club president. A formal induction follows, in which the new member affirms his loyalty to the club and its members. The final logo patch is then awarded. Full members are often referred to as "full patch members" or "patchholders" and the step of attaining full membership can be referred to as "being patched." The Sons do not allow women to become full-patch members. Rather, women have in the past been portrayed as submissive or victims to the men, treated as property, forced into prostitution or street-level drug trafficking, and often physically and sexually abused, their roles as being those of obedient followers and their status as objects. These women are claimed to pass over any pay they receive to the entire club. Club Tenants The Sons are not beholden to the laws of humanity, nor does the spirit world have any code of laws that binds them. #The Wolves Must Hunt - the Sons ''will ''hunt down ''all threats to their territory. #The Sons do not murder the Sons - Sons may freely kill one another in open challenge, but secret murder is forbidden. #The Low honor the High, the High respect the Low - Society is not a democracy. It has never been one, nor can it ever be. To reject the demands of one’s station is to demonstrate a dangerous hubris. #Respect your Prey - Do not overtax their territory or any neutral territory in which they hunt. #The herd must not know - This tenant isn’t for humans’ protection as much as it is for the werewolves’. Jump City Mother Chapter *'Sergei Zolner - Sergei, the Rahu Alpha of the Tribe, serves as the president of the entire MC, and sets club policy on a variety of issues. *'Alex Schäfer' - Alex is the future Alpha of the Son's. As Sergei grows olders, Alex grows bolder. Alex is often at odds with Sergei and questions him constantly. While agressive towards Sergei and to a lesser degree Oscar, Alex is fiercely loyal and dedicated member of the Sons. *'Oscar' Perro '- Oscar is an Elodoth and is the spiritual leader of the Sons, and Sergei's oldest friend. Oscar's primary responsibility is to be prepared to assume the powers and duties of the President in the case of a vacancy in that office. *'Marco Perro -''' Marco is Oscar's little brother and the Irraka Sergeant-at-Arms of the Sons. It is Marco's job to keep order during tribe meetings and, if necessary, forcibly remove any members who are overly rowdy or disruptive. *'''Jack Marrok - Jack is a young Ithaeur man and quick on his feet. It is Jack's responsibility to ensure that the tribe has enough money to carry out their stated aims and objectives, and that they do not overspend, or under spend. *'Rex Fisher' - Rex is the Jump City Chapter's big guy. He is large, dumb, and stronger than any of the other Sons (other than Sergei or Alex in Gauru form). *'Seth Dedrick'- Seth is an Irraka, and serves as a scout for the club. Out of all the Sons in Jump City, Seth is by far able to blend in with socity. *'Maddox Bailey' - Maddox is a Cahalith, and is known as a pratical joker. Maddox is the clubs chronoclier and storyteller. Pack Territory *'Silver Bullet Tavern' - The Silver Bullet is owned by the Son's and serves as a second home to most of them as well. *'Awan National Park ' - Awan is a place of importance for the Sons. Most of the tribes rituals are done deep in this ancient forest. Category:World of Darkness Category:Werewolf Category:Organization